The invention concerns vehicle door handles.
Door handles are known equipped with an inertial system adapted, in the event of side impact and by virtue of the effect of the acceleration variation, to assume a locking position that inhibits the mechanism of the handle to prevent any unintentional opening of the door.
There are known in particular reversible type inertial systems and non-reversible type inertial systems.
A reversible system reverts to the rest position after the impact. It has the advantage of allowing opening of the door by means of the handle after the impact. However, it has the drawback of generally being highly sensitive to lateral accelerations in both directions as well as to rebounds. Accordingly, if variations in the direction of the acceleration occur during the impact, it can happen that the system returns to its rest position and renders the mechanism of the handle that was initially inhibited active again. This can lead to movement of the handle because of the effect of the impact and to opening of the door.
A non-reversible inertial system remains in the locking position throughout and after the impact. It has the advantage of not being sensitive to acceleration variations during the impact or to rebounds. It is therefore certain that the handle mechanism is appropriately inhibited throughout the impact, so that the door does not open. However, this system has the disadvantage that the handle mechanism remains inhibited after the impact and thus makes intentional opening of the door by maneuvering the handle impossible.
An object of the invention is to provide a handle that combines the advantages of both types of system without their disadvantages.